Future Wife
by bduefbfsy
Summary: A one-shot fic inspired by a 30 Rock episode. I kind of took a small idea and turned it into fun fluff for Bechloe. Beca goes to the dentists to get her wisdom teeth removed, and under anesthesia she sees Chloe Beale again. R&R!


Beca groaned as she felt herself emerging from a deep sleep, but everything felt foreign. She knew she wasn't in her bed. She knew this wasn't her bedroom at all, because her bedroom most definitely did not smell of sterile, and toothpaste. Prying her eyes open painfully she took in her surroundings.

"Oh yeah…I went to the dentist…"

She frowned, her words were muffled, in fact her mouth was muffled. She twitched her mouth only to feel it thick with cotton.

"How long have I been here for?" She mumbled looking up at the dentist.

"I've just removed your wisdom teeth Beca, it was a 45 minute process. Your father will be here to pick you up."

She smacked her mouth dryly.

"But I just go there doc." The confusion was clouding in her brain, there was no way she had been here for 45 minutes. Less than a minute ago the dentist was explaining the process of removing her tooth.

He smiled at her, "It's okay Beca, you will be a bit confused for a few hours. I'm going to have you go out to the waiting room. Your dad said he would pick you up. I'll get a the nurse to help you."

A blonde walked up to Beca and held her arm supporting most of the brunette's body weight as she took heavy steps towards the waiting room.

"You're pretty." Beca mumbled giving the girl a foolish cotton smile.

The nurse smiled back and thanked her before seating her in a hard plastic chair. She sat and waited. Then she sat and waited some more. And somewhere in the time of waiting she could have sworn one of the toothbrushes from the receptionist's table waved at her. She waved back happy to make a new friend at Barden.

"Hey when's my dad comin'?" She felt her head lull with exhaustion. She just wanted to sleep.

The nurse approached her again, "I'm not too sure do you want to give him a call, I know we confirmed with him a few days ago that he would be able to pick you up today."

Beca nodded struggling a little to pull her phone out of her pocket before dialing her father's number.

"Hello?"

"Dad! It's Beca, your daughter. You know the one you made with my mom?" She waited for confirmation as if he wouldn't recognize her with that description.

"Yes Beca, what is it?"

"I'm at the dentist office. Where are you? Because I'm tired and the toothbrush that just waved at me is now glaring at me. I think he and the floss are planning something." She whispered into the receiver.

"Oh no. Damn it…Beca I am so sorry. I completely forgot and I scheduled a meeting, I have to be there in 5 minutes." He ran his hands through his hair frustrated with himself. How could he have forgotten?

"But dad…I need to get home. If I don't, my pillows will run away and elope with my blanket. If they do that my bed will be so lonely. Dad…I need to get home."

A part of Warren Mitchell was relieved that Beca was too high at this moment to start yelling at him.

"I know Beca, it's just…this is a meeting with the department head. Just stay put, I promise I'll come by and get you in a bit okay?"

She started feeling angry at him, how could he stand by so calmly when the toothbrush was planning her death, and her pillows and blanket were planning to leave her?

"Well dad, I don't need you. It's okay. I'll just ask mom to come get me. She always comes to get me." She huffed angrily, not caring if she sounded childish now.

"Beca, you mom's in Orlando… remember?" Beca's mother had been living there since their divorce.

"She'll be here dad, I promise. The gnomes will send her the fairy dust, and she'll get here in time. Probably before you. So I don't need you. The gnomes are helping me." She huffed again and hung up on him.

The nurse who had been watching concerned and somewhat amused by this transaction walked over.

"Is there no one coming to pick you up Ms. Mitchell?"

Beca looked up at her eyes still droopy from the anesthesia, "Ms. Mitchell is my slave name. You may call me Tropecia, warrior princess."

The nurse, Sheila, who had worked this job long enough to manage not to laugh in the girls face smiled.

"Okay. Tropecia, is your father not coming to get you?"

Beca shook her head but stayed silent otherwise.

Sheila turned, she was about to contact the doctor when a redhead in the waiting room approached her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. Did you say she needed a ride home?"

Sheila eyed her suspiciously, she was not about to let the young brunette go traipsing off with a supposed stranger.

"You know her?"

"Well, sort of. She's a student at Barden University. I met her briefly at the activities fair last week. Her names Beca. I could get her back. I know I'm not family. But if she needs a ride. I could definitely take her."

Sheila nodded, the girl did seem to know her.

"Don't you have an appointment Ms. Beale?"

The redhead smiled again before shaking her head kindly, "it's no problem, I'll reschedule."

Sheila turned back towards the brunette now staring intently at the toothbrush sitting at the receptionist's desk.

"Beca-"

"Tropecia," the brunette corrected indignantly.

"Tropecia, would you mind if this nice lady drove you home?"

Beca looked up looking between Sheila and Chloe.

"That will do Babylonia, Amazonian princess. That will do. Yes. I know this woman. She will do."

Chloe giggled and helped the brunette out of her seat before making the trip to her car in the parking lot.

Like before, the brunette leaned heavily against the redhead for support. Most of the time she stared intently at Chloe's face.

"Wow…you are pretty. I mean I know I said that nurse was pretty. But you Ms. Acapella have the face of unicorn magic. Like, if rainbows and unicorns made a baby. It would look like you…"

Chloe smiled at the compliment and opened the door to her car before helping Beca into the passenger seat. She moved to the drivers side and pulled Beca's seatbelt on for her.

"You know, I need to thank you. That toothbrush in there was trying to hurt me. I think the floss and him were plotting. I don't know what I did to make him so angry. I thought we were friends."

Chloe giggled again. To which Beca had a reply for as well.

"Your giggles taste like cherries."

Chloe smiled starting the car and drove her way to Barden University.

They stopped at a red light a few minutes away from Barden. Beca was not stroking her fingers as if petting them.

"I remember you from the activities fair. You wanted me to sing. I said I couldn't…but I can. I actually like singing."

Chloe smiled filing away that information in her brain. But before she could say anything, Beca began singing.

"I wanna be a Starship Ranger,

I wanna have the things they've got

I could be a Starship Ranger

But there's just one little things they are

That I'm not."

Beca closed her eyes pouring her soul and emotions into the song. Because she

truly did want to be a starship ranger. Chloe couldn't help the laughter at

the brunette. She certainly did have an amazing voice though.

"So where do you live on campus? Where am I dropping you off?"

Chloe was circling campus and Beca sat in silence trying to remember her

address. But all she could seem to think about right now were the pixies that

must have sprinkled Chloe with beauty powder. So that was exactly what she said.

"You look like pixies sprinkled you with beauty powder." And her mind went off

on a tangent again.

"Or like…mother nature decided to have a baby and put the fire in your hair and

the water in your eyes."

Chloe smiled at the comments, the brunette was just too adorable.

"Thank you Casanova. But I think we should go make sure your bed is still there."

Beca's eyes widened with realization that she had indeed forgotten her pillows and

blankets were planning to leave her.

"P. SHERMAN. 42, WALLABY WAY. SYDENY AUSTRALIA!" She blurted in a frenzy.

"Beca…I think that's from Finding Nemo."

Beca sat still for a second.

"Oh yeah…" she giggled at herself. "How silly of me. I live in Baker Hall, but my

roommate hates me. I think she's plotting to kill me in my sleep. Oh my God, what if

she sent that toothbrush? You know, I don't know why Kimmy-Jin doesn't like me. Maybe it was the trolls. I like to think trolls visit people in their sleep and whisper in their ears at night. That's where I think hate comes from. Just these tiny little evil pricks that come into our bedrooms at night and whisper bad things in our ears. And we wake up and it's in our subconscience now. And it trickles into the real world of humans."

Chloe allowed the brunette to continue her ramble as she pulled up in a parking

space by the dorm building.

She helped Beca get to her feet out of the car as they made their way into the

building. They got to Beca's room and after finally talking Beca into handing over

her room key she managed to unlock the door and get the brunette inside.

"Come on Casanova, let's get you to bed."

Beca froze in her arms looking at the redhead with terror and shock in her eyes.

Chloe found herself frozen too. She backpedaled, what did she do. The brunette

wobbled out of her arms backing away from the redhead keeping her eyes on

Chloe. She slowly reached in her pocket and pulled out her Barden rape whistle.

"Beca…put the whistle down."

The brunette looked up at her still with a look of a deer caught in headlights. She

shook her head, placing the whistle between her lips.

"Beca…that's not what I meant. I meant, you could use some sleep. Why don't you

go to sleep."

The brunette slowly nodded in understanding as she removed the whistle from her

lips and placed it lightly on her desk, still eyeing Chloe suspiciously. She slowly sat down on the bed touching her pillows and blankets like a mother duck counting her ducklings.

Chloe smiled when the brunette seemed satisfied with the fact that her pillow and blankets had in fact been faithful to her. She smiled to herself at the very different image of the brunette she was getting to see then the girl she had met only a week ago at the activities fair.

"Alright, well I'm going to head out then." She smiled towards the brunette who was happily snuggling deeply into her blankets.

"Wait! I want to get your number. I want to see you again. I like seeing your face...it makes me happy."

Chloe giggled, she couldn't tell if Beca was high or flirting, but she had heard more than enough times from the brunette about how attractive Beca found her today. She moved towards the girl who was now fumbling around her pockets for her phone.

"Who makes jeans this tight Chloe? It is a conspiracy against Americans. I think someone in the government just enjoys that they can make me struggle to get dressed and undressed every day. This is ridiculous. America has a problem Chloe, and we can do something about it."

With that patriotic statement the brunette wiggled herself out of her jeans, to which Chloe (ever the gentleman) averted her eyes from the girl's bare legs.

Finally getting her phone Beca typed slowly on her iPhone every letter was difficult to touch precisely.

"Chloe…it looks like these letters are coming out of my phone and punching me in the face. This is intense…"

The brunette finally handed her phone over to the redhead to type in her number. And with a look at the contact name assigned to Chloe's number the redhead knew the brunette was trying her darned hardest to flirt with her in her state.

She typed her number in for the brunette and saved it under, "Future Wife."


End file.
